Doctor = Funk Beat
[[Archivo:Doctor2.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Yokanko.]] Doctor = Funk Beat (ドクター＝ファンクビート / Doctor = Ritmo Funk) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Serie Namari Hime. Fue publicada un 12 de junio de 2015 y actualmente supera las 504 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Por el 10° aniversario de KAITO, es distribuida por KarenT y puede ser comprada en iTunes EN y iTunes JP. El 10 de septiembre de 2016 salió a la venta una novela basada en la canción, escrita por nyanyannya e ilustrada por Yokanko. Puede ser comprada en BOOTH. Está relacionada con Hyper Gore Musasabi Stick Disappearing Genius. Comentario del Autor: *''"¡¡Gran☆Ge☆nio!!"'' Intérpretes: KAITO (Principal), maimie (Coros), Shindou Gaku, Amaoto Junca y Dashio (Gritos) Música y Letra: nyanyannya Ilustración: Yokanko PV: Hara　 *Nicovideo *Página Oficial de la Novela *tmbox (Instrumental) *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *KAITO 10th Anniversary -Glorious Blue- *Hatsune Miku「Magical Mirai 2016」OFFICIAL ALBUM *Kadwanalka = Saga Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por Yuuto JR. Kanji= お幸せにどうぞ まだ青い鳥をお探しの方は Come on, now　諦めきれない方は来世で Get a chance もう青い鳥が見える貴女は It's too late 幻覚に被虐趣味（マゾヒズム）に多幸症（ユーフォリア）…… 妄想症　もうどうしよう 禁断症状　幸せが欲しい？　Got it！ マジク？ not マジク！ 種も仕掛けもメディカル ココロもカラダも全部浸って頂戴 御呼びかい？（イエスマイドクター） 御呼びかい？（イエスマイドクター） 希代の鬼才の素敵なこの大・天・才！ Get on! ドクター＝ファンクビート 登場だ　Ready! 名俳優　そこは良心なんだ痛むわけないだろう？ ドクター＝ファンクビート 御加減は Lady？ そのとおり現実は苦痛だらけ　 ホント逝っちゃってハッピー＆ハッピー お幸せにどうぞ 「世界中の不幸にはミダスの手を」そんな貴女にはおクスリを （Dumb down） イマこの瞬間も不幸が蔓延るなら 世界中の偽善者はいつ眠るんでしょうね？ ラブ？ near ラブ！ もう少しだけケミカル ココロもカラダも全部喰らって頂戴 幸せかい？（イエスマイドクター） 幸せかい！（イエスマイドクター） 奇跡の異才の素敵なこの大！大！大・天・才！ Get on! ドクター＝ファンクビート 回診だ　Ready? Oh!!知能（インテリジェンス）の問題だ治るわけないだろう ドクターヘルプミー 急患は　Rowdy! 幸福感足りないなら他人を叩き落して ハッピー＆ハッピー 次の方どうぞ マジク？ not マジク！（マジク？ not マジク！） 熱烈歓迎？奶奶的！（ルーリエホワンインナイナイダー） 御呼びかい？（イエスマイドクター） 御呼びかい？（イエスマイドクター） 迂闊に今夜も極度に素敵なこれが大！大！大！大！大・天・才！ Get on! ドクター＝ファンクビート　夢を見た 誰もが幸せになるコドモ騙しの妄想SHOW 誰もが不幸なのだ　その巫山戯たディストピアの中では そこでコイツだ『幸福の在り処』（クラウドナイン）　出し惜しみはナンセンス さぁアナタもアナタもアナタもこれで逝きましょう 囚われの鉛姫（ダムゼル　イン　ディストレス） ようやく貴女の順番だ Oh!! 申し遅れました もしもし幸せになりたいなら誰もが称える その名のところへそれがドクター＝ファンクビート 大・天・才！（大・天・才！） お幸せにどうぞ |-| Romaji= O shiawase ni douzo Mada aoi tori oo sagashi no kata wa Come on , now akirame kirenai kata wa raise de Get a chance mou aoi tori ga mieru anata wa It's too late genkaku ni mazohizumu ni Euphoria.... mousou shou mou dou shiyou kindan shoujou shiawase ga hoshii? Got it ! Magic? not magic! tane mo shikake mo medical kokoro mo karada mo zenbu hitatte choudai go yobi kai? (Jesus My Doctor) go yobi kai? (Jesus My Doctor) kitai no kisai no suteki na kono dai・ten・sai! Get on ! Doctor = Funk Beat toujou da Ready ! mei haiyuu soko wa ryoushin nanda itamuwake nai darou? Doctor = Funk Beat go kagen wa Lady ? sono toori genjitsu wa kutsuu darake honto icchatte happy & happy o shiawase ni douzo 'Sekaijuu no fukou ni wa midasu no te o' sonna anata ni wao kusuri o (Dumb down) ima kono shunkan mo fukou ga habikoru nara sekaijuu no gizen sha wa itsu nemurun deshou ne? Love? near Love! mousukoshi dake kemikaru kokoro mo karada mo zenbu kuratte choudai shiawase kai? (Jesus My Doctor) shiawase kai! (Jesus My Doctor) kiseki no isai no suteki na kono dai! dai! dai・ten・sai! Get on ! Doctor = Funk Beat kaishin da Ready ? Oh !! chinou interijensu no mondai da naoruwake nai darou Doctor Help Me kyuukan wa Rowdy ! koufuku kan tari nai nara tanin o hataki o toshite happy & happy tsugi no kata douzo Magic? not Magic! (Magic? not Magic! ) Lou Rie nainai dah? (Lou Rie nainai dah) go yobi kai? (Jesus My Doctor) go yobi kai? (Jesus My Doctor) ukatsu ni konya mo kyokudo ni suteki na kore ga dai! dai! dai! dai! dai・ten・sai! Get on ! Doctor = Funk Beat yume o mi ta dare mo ga shiawase ni naru kodomo damashi no mousou SHOW dare mo ga fukou na no da sono fuzake ta Dystopia no naka de wa Soko de koitsu da dashi oshimi wa nansensu sa? anata mo anata mo anata mo kore de yuki mashou damuzeru In Distress youyaku anata no junban da Oh !! moushi okure mashita moshi moshi shiawase ni nari tai nara dare mo ga tataeru sono na no tokoro he sore ga Doctor = Funk Beat dai・ten・sai! (dai・ten・sai!) O shiawase ni douzo |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas Funk beat≠Junk beat [[Archivo:55664347_p0.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Yokanko.]] Por el 10° aniversario de KAITO, el autor realizó una versión en inglés de la canción. Fue publicada un 6 de marzo de 2016 y actualmente supera las 64 mil vistas en Nicovideo. Es distribuida por KarenT y puede ser comprada en iTunes. Intérprete: KAITO Música y Letra: nyanyannya Ilustración: Yokanko PV: Hara　 *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Doctor=Funk Beat Letra *Inglés tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. Inglés= (Dr. Funk=Beat...) Lots of idiot souls line up, and say the same way "Please give me happiness right now" That hoary rickety cranky door rings ding-dong Hi, you wanted to see me now? (Yes, my doctor) To see me now? You wanted to see me now? (Yes, my doctor) To see me now? Do you want to see me now? (Yes, my doctor) To see me now? Do you miss me now? (Get on!) "Doctor! Swinging bite my leg" Why do you hurt? Sweetheart, it's your conscience! (Dr. Funk=Beat) NX! NX! NX! NX! (Get on!) Your fakes make shakes, wow it's too late, come on, will you rag that jiggy tune? (Dr. Funk=Beat) Hey! Faker as you say, if loads of people are in pain, in grain, in the insane world, haha... how can you sleep at night? Don't throw down a worn-out gage It's only raise a pressure gauge If you pour out fuels, should I throw in brand-new towel? Are you happy now? (Yes, my doctor) Happy now? (Yes, my doctor) Are you happy now? (Yes, my doctor) DAI.TEN.SAI. (Get on!) "Doctor! Swinging breaks my neck" How do you call? Medically, it's your soul! (Dr. Funk=Beat) NX! NX! NX! NX! (Get on!) Grave is your place, and you are slave Come on, will you rag that jiggy tune? (Dr. Funk=Beat) Get happy soon... R.I.P. |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= doctorlogo.png|Logo. 58812883_p0.jpg|Imagen oficial de la Novela ilustrada por Yokanko. |-| Productos= Doctor1.jpg|Portada del Single de Doctor = Funk Beat. 1902_20160516160020_0709_0709.jpg|Portada del Single de Funk beat≠Junk beat. B12ca010-0bcc-4216-b7c5-25b0ac2d348d.jpg|Portada de la Novela (y CD). 829ff360-4a4d-4dde-93d8-ca767b798233.jpg|Llavero. E01ae40c-bdbc-42d3-a30f-5b82f90f4e90.png|Llavero. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción con Novela Categoría:Sin traducción